Episode 17 (11th December 1972)
Peggy and Matt discover they will have twins, whilst PC Ball prosecutes Jack and Joe. Janie flirts with Frank but he doesn't reciprocate. Plot Peggy has been to see the specialist and has been told she is expecting twins. She tells Matt and worries how they'll cope. Jack inspects the old millhouse. Henry tells Marian that he is thinking of investing in a local farm. Matt asks Jack if the offer of a partnership is still open, informing him Peggy is expecting twins. Jack tells him to ask again in a fortnight when he's decided if he's staying or not. Joe arrives home from hospital wearing a sling. He shares the news that he's going on a date with Janie. When Jack goes to make a phone call, Peggy fills him in on the family meeting about Jack. Wilks asks Marian to run him over to Jameson to ask him about his land. Jack telephones his friend Bart to tell him that he is coming to London. P.C. Ball gives Joe a summons for careless driving, he also has one for Jack for not having the van insured. Amos hears from Frank Blakey that Henry has been seen visiting Jameson, but has not got very far with him. Amos informs him that Jack is having the old millhouse's structure checked. Matt and Joe find Jack looking around the old millhouse. Janie visits Frank asking him to fix the chain on her bike, she finds out from Peggy that Joe is back home. Joe thinks Jack's doing the millhouse up for Matt and Peggy. Matt reckons he'll be asking Joe to run the farm. Janie and Frank flirt with each other, but she says she doesn't fancy him. Joe goes to see Henry to apologise. Henry says he wants to be on good terms with the Sugdens, so advises Joe he will change his statement to the police and then they can not prosecute. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Marian - Gail Harrison *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Janie - Diane Grayson *Frank - Eric Allan Guest cast *P.C. Ball - Christopher Wray *Cyril - Frederick Peisley *Walter - Meadows White Locations *Hotten Road *Beckindale Forge *The Mill - Bedroom and exterior *Inglebrook House - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and Peggy and Matt Skilbeck's bedroom, yard and sty *Roads near Emmerdale Farm Notes *First appearance of Frank Blakey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 17: Marian Wilks has turned down Norman Harrison's proposal of marriage, and told her father she never wants to see Jack Sugden again. After a family conference, Annie has insisted on Jack making up his mind about the future of the Sugden Farm. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume One DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Category:1972 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD